


He took a Chance

by writingisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisak/pseuds/writingisak
Summary: Isak is minding his own business at a party when he notices the cities fuck boy is eyeing him from across the room, but it seems it’s not just Isak who doesn’t like it.





	He took a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my mutual Brie aka @/primrosehes on twitter for the idea, its not that long and just a quick one shot but I hope you enjoy!

If it were up to Isak he would be back in his room, watching Netflix and eating his life away being lonely. But no the boys just had to drag him out the damn house to another college party. Don’t ask them how but they managed to all attended the same university, all for way different majors and Isak’s is probably the most difficult of all, he never had time to be free and when he does he rather be in his room listening to music and or watching Netflix. Not in a Frat house listening to shitty electro music and getting grinned on by strangers. 

But that’s what the boys think Isak needs, a hook up. To let of steam or whatever but Isak doesn’t want sex. He doesn’t even want a fucking boyfriend, he has way to much work to do and is wasting his life away with beer. 

He was currently leaned up against the wall sipping on a beer watching his friends be idiots. Jonas and Eva were being gross and dancing in the crowd, Magnus was trying his best to hit up a girl, who slightly reminded all the other boys of his ex Vilde. And Mahdi was making out with some chick. He sighed and looked over to see Even, he was in one of the mandatory art classes he has to take, and basically any time Isak is dragged to a party he sees him. He is tall, blond, and oh so fucking hot. Somehow Isak has hooked up with the guy a few times, and they had talked in class before but nothing more. Because like Isak said he has no time for a relationship.

Even looks up to make eye contact with Isak and he looks away quickly not wanting to make things awkward. But that’s when he sees him, Chris Schistad. He was the same age as Evens year but an actual asshole. He had fucked everyone at Nissen and now probably at this university. He locked eye contact with Isak and did not intend to look away, his eyes trailed all over Isak’s body about 5 times before Isak just shyly looked away. Back when Isak was a first year Chris and him had sort of a thing, but that’s way over now and Isak has no feelings for him, he was honestly just wanting to get over Jonas, and get off. 

Isak looked back up to see him still eye fucking his whole body. He stood up licking his lips and looked as if he were about to come over, he had made it close enough but then someone else beat him.

“Hi baby-“ the voice said breaking Isak from the trance. He looks over to Even, “what?” Isak said confused by the nickname. Chris was at least an ear shot away looking slightly confused. “What do you mean what? How drunk are you issy? We just got here.” He had this devilish smirk, his right hand gripped his hip and made Isak face start to blush bright red, “I uh-“ Chris quirked his head to the side and watched the scene unfold.

“You’re so hot-“ He whispered into Isak’s ear and he puts his beer down on the table next to him, “Yeah? But I think that’s all you.” Isak seemed to play along nicely.

“Nah I’m nothing compared to my hot boyfriend.” Even said the last part towards Chris making him understand and put his hands up, “you win Bech Næshiem.” Chris says and walks away but still keeping an eye on the supposed couple. 

Isak expected for Even to back away now but he just leaned closer putting his other hand on the wall next to Isak’s side.

“What are you doing?” Isak asked a little confused, “making sure people here know that they can’t hook up with you.” He leans down and starts kissing his neck. Isak’s head falls back giving him more access, and his mouth falls slightly open. Isak’s hands came up to grab at his hair at his neck when he started to suck on the sensitive skin. 

“It’s not like we are dating?” Isak questioned through a small moan. “True but-“ he removed his head from Isak’s neck and looked into Isak’s green eyes, his right hand leaving his hip and his thumb stroking the now forming mark on his neck, “your beautiful Isak, and I want you to be mine-“ Isak felt the familiar butterfly feeling in his stomach, he always does when him and Even have these hook ups.

“You know I can’t-“

“I know but you can’t blame me for trying, and I can’t help getting a little jealous when my competition is going after the boy I’ve been crushing on and hooking up with.” Even had this flirtation tone in his voice that made Isak lean into the touch still on his neck.

“So for tonight-“ Isak looks over to see Chris giving him one last look, “your mine.” Even finished into his ear in a dark tone the pushing his leg between Isak’s making him moan and shut his eyes. 

-

The next morning Isak was woken from the smell of bacon, eggs and the familiar voice of Jonas laughing. He gladly sat up with absolutely no head ache and no feel of he did something wrong. But he was confused, who is cooking? Jonas can’t for the life of him, and Eva can’t make eggs so?

He stood up realizing he was just in his boxers and quickly grabbed a shirt off the ground. He didn’t pay attention to if it was his or not, because you would think his room his shit right. Stops being your shit when you have one night stands over. He opens his room door to the main area, which had the kitchen and living area, to see Even and Jonas chatting up a storm and Eva on the couch laughing along nursing a cup of coffee. Isak stood slightly confused at the scene before him, Even stood at the stove in only in sweats flipping eggs, Jonas sat on the arm rest eating a plate of actual cooked food. 

“Isak your up!” Jonas says and Eva shushes him, “Yeah hi.” He said with a small smile and walked over to Even, “good morning.” Even smiled and put the egg on a plate which already had toast and bacon, “breakfast?” He asked me, I nodded and he smiled kissing my cheek and handing me the plate. 

“So what happened last night? Isak suddenly decide to be less stubborn?” Eva asked sitting up more, “no i-“

“He was basically being eye raped by Chris.” Even laughs lightly and Jonas joins almost choking on a piece of bacon, “god it was so weird.” Isak shook his head, he hopped onto the counter and started to eat his food, Jonas and Eva got into their own conversation, which gave Even the perfect opportunity to bring up the situation.

“So I see you like my shirt?” He put the spatula down and leaned against the counter, “oh uh I didn’t realize.” Isak turned red and put his fork down.

Even smiled and moved in between Isak’s legs. He put his plate down and leaned back on his hand looking down into Evens beautiful eyes, “I know you don’t want a boyfriend because of all the shit you have to do, but is there anyway at all, I could convince you?”

Isak sighed, “Even I only have so much free time-“

“Yeah and instead of being dragged to do shit you don’t want to do you can stay in, with me. And we can be together, a relationship isn’t being clingy, you need a career and a life outside of a relationship but it’s also nice to have one. I’m not going to call you a jerk because you need to study for an exam, because I’ll need to too. I’m not going to be a scientist for NASA or whatever, but I still have work to do, like I have 5 page script due in two days and I’m half way done.” Isak’s eyes widened, “and when I go home I’ll  
finish it, probably message you and wait till your free to answer.” Isak say forward leaning closer to Even.

“I mean I guess it doesn’t hurt to try.” Even smiled widely, “really?” Isak nodes and Even leans forward bringing his official new boyfriend into a hug, “can I kiss you?” Even asked, “no...of course you idiot.” Isak smiled and they connected their lips, Even was smiling into the kiss which made Isak smile and make the kiss less of one but still something held between them. Then the shouting of Jonas, “pay the fuck attention!” 

They separated and Even quickly moved the pan before it burst into flames. They laughed and Eva stood from the cough setting her empty mug into the sink and then resting an arm on Isak’s leg, “got yourself a good one.” She winks then Jonas kisses her cheek. 

All because Chris thought he had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/louisyaki :)


End file.
